Colourful
by QTPantser
Summary: Post-Rebellion (*MAJOR Rebellion Spoilers*) Madoka Kaname is the new girl at Mitakihara Middle School, and she has only managed to make one friend, a beautiful young girl named Homura Akemi, a person she is sure that she met in a dream. But when Homura begins to act weird around Madoka, Madoka may re-discover the secrets of the Puella Magi, and regain her memories of being a God.


_**Pr.**_

 _"Madoka, please don't go..."_

 _The short girl with the pink hair that was tied back into two pigtails with red ribbons gave the black-haired girl with the beautiful violet eyes a solemn smile before walking towards the cat-like creature. The expression on her face was indifferent, although her heart was pounding harder in her chest with every step she took towards the menacing creature. There was something about it that made her mind scream for her not to trust it, yet she continued to walk towards it at a violently slow pace. As much as she wanted to just give up and let the tears roll down her cheeks, she knew that she needed to be strong for the girl who was lying just a few feet away from her, badly injured and bloody. She wasn't exactly sure who the girl was, but she knew that she could never leave her alone in that kind of state._

 _The cat-like creature had no expression on its small face as it sat on a lone rock amongst the midst of what greatly resembled an apocalypse, and the short girl with the pink hair was pretty sure that it was because the creature simply did not care about the situation playing before it, the poor girl who was almost dead just a few steps away from it. The words left her lips before she even had the chance to think about them first, and she somehow knew that the words she had just spoken were some of the most vulgar words that she had ever said in her life, even if she wasn't exactly sure what they meant._

 _"Kyuubey, I know what I'm going to wish for..."_

 _The atmosphere was tense for a moment as the three fell into a complete silence, no one daring to respond to the strange words that had just passed the lips of the pink haired girl who had a voice that was as sweet as honey. Realizing that she would be forced to continue the conversation on her own, she opened her mouth again to speak. "I will become a Magical Girl, I will do the most dangerous of jobs you could possibly give me, but I want this in return. I want all of the Witches in the entire world to die before they have even been born." What she was saying made absolutely no sense to her, yet she continued on as if the words she was speaking were the most prophetic words ever spoken._

 _In a moment, the world around the girl had been completely filled with nauseating colours. Bright hues like neon pinks and lime greens took over her vision as she began to have the strange sensation that she was floating on thin air. It was magical, yet it still felt like she might go tumbling back to the hard ground at any moment. The cat-like creature spoke in a nervous and unsettling tone, although its animalistic face remained unchanging. The worried voice of the creature mixed with the inhuman feeling of being lifted up off the ground and the bright colours led the girl to believe she had made a mistake._

 _"You really are trying to become a God, aren't you?"_

 _Nothing seemed to stay consistent in her vision, as the colours changed around her and she began to hear a loud keening noise screeching in her ear. Everything disappeared from her vision, starting with the cat-like creature slowly fading away, until eventually the girl with the beautiful black hair had disappeared right before her eyes. She felt so alone as she huddled her face into her knees and clutched her eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the world. It was too much for her to handle, and she didn't understand anything that was going on. She just wanted it all to end soon, to be killed right there._

"No!" Madoka Kaname screamed and practically jumped out of bed, clutching onto her pillow for dear life and finally managing to settle down once she realized that she was no longer in the bizarre world that she had been in before, but back in her own bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reminded herself of what she had seen, and realized that she was now safe. There was no more cat-like creature, no more girl with the beautiful eyes, no more changing colours that were enough to make her feel sick to her stomach, and no more feelings of utter loneliness washing over her as she watched everyone around her disappear into thin air. It had all been a dream.

Madoka let out a deep sigh and cuddled her pillow. "Thank God..."

She quickly glanced at the alarm clock that she had sitting next to her bed to wake her up in the mornings. It was supposed to go off in a couple of minutes, but she had woken up earlier than planned because of her nightmare. She figured that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep when she would only be able to manage a few minutes of slumber, so she lazily pulled herself out of her bed and headed over towards her closet where all her clothes were kept. She opened it and immediately her eyes caught the yellow dress shirt and plaid skirt. It was the Mitakihara Middle School uniform. Today was going to be Madoka's first day as a student there.

Once she had put on the uniform and checked to make sure there was no wrinkles, she jaded over to her vanity and pulled the ribbons that her Mother had given her out of one of the drawers and examined herself in the mirror. She took a ribbon and tied it around her hair, then did the same for the other so that her hair was styled in two cute pigtails. This was how she had been styling her hair ever since she was a little girl, but the ribbons were a gift from her Mother for being brave and starting at her new school without any sort of fuss.

Madoka thought back to the dream, and suddenly remembered one detail that she had somehow managed to skip over before. "It's weird that the ribbons were red in my dream; the ribbons that I wear have always been yellow..."


End file.
